Comenzando Otra vez
by fairykyojin19
Summary: Natsu Dragneel es el más anti-social de su colegio, debido a un incidente en su pasado... su mejor amiga Lucy lo ayudara a mejorar su vida, que olvide lo que paso hace 3 años y hara lo que pueda para ayudarle aunque este no quiera... oh por dios que mal summary... me animé a hacer esto y espero que les guste :3 ... es mi primer fic T T den una oportunidad ES NALU
1. Chapter 1

Comenzando…** Otra Vez**

* * *

Prologo

* * *

Natsu dragneel… un nombre que pocos conocían

…

Natsu era el estudiante que no destacaba nada destacaba en su colegio, era todo un anti-social, siempre solitario, amigos eran pocos, nunca se esforzaba por hacer amigos o mejorar sus relaciones, almorzaba solo, no hacia trabajos en equipo o en parejas, "**PREFIERO HACERLO SOLO**"decía, su mejor amiga lucy, una de las más populares, era todo lo contrario a el, sin embargo seguían juntándose ya sean pocas o muchas veces, ella siempre que podía lo sermoneaba con cosas como:"**con esa actitud no conseguiras amigos**","**no puedes seguir viviendo de esa forma**" etc.

Así Lucy se vió forzada a ayudarlo por si sola, aunque el no quisiera lo haría de todas formas…

**LO AYUDARIA A COMENZAR DE NUEVO**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

Como todos los días

* * *

*Salon de clases*

Era un día normal común y corriente… Para todos los demás que estaban a su alredor, al lado de una ventana un chico de cabellos rosáceos jugaba con su lápiz dandole vueltas en su mano, de vez en cuando prestaba atención a la clase, de vez en cuando le hacia mejoras a su dibujo que era como seria si fuera un mago (n.a: como en la serie) de fuego, ya que según el la realidad en la que vivian era aburrida, este chico llamado natsu era para la mayoría invisible, nadie le prestaba atención en nada de lo que hacia, sus pocos amigos eran de otros salones asi que la mayor parte del dia en el colegio estaba solo, algo que realmente no le importaba…

-RIIIIING-

A la vez que el timbre de salida sonó todos se levantaron rápidamente para salir, exceptuando a el no le importaba en lo más mínimo

*en la entrada del instituto Fairy Tail*

Al momento en que sonó el timbre salí rápido precisamente de primera ya que quería encontrarme con cierto pelirosa…

-Natsuu!- se escuchó decir la rubia tratando de alcanzar a su amigo-hola Natsu caminamos juntos a casa?- preguntó jadeando la chica-ah hola Lucy si supongo que no hay problema- le respondió sin mucho interés y con cierto desgane –por cierto me gustaría que fueras a mi casa para ver una película o hacer algo- dijo la rubia con un apenas notable sonrojo – claro si quieres?- añadió- natsu estuvo pensando si debería ir o quedarse como siempre en casa…

- si está bien de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer (como todos los días)- terminó mentalmente- entonces sin falta en mi casa además quiero decirte algo- dijo algo que le dio curiosidad al pelirosa sobre lo ultimo dicho- porque quieres decirlo después?- preguntó el chico- es el motivo por el que quiero que nos reunamos- dijo con el flequillo tapándole los ojos- ahh esta bien para más tarde-dijo suspirando…

*casa de natsu*

Todavía no lo entendía porque no quería decirlo de una vez, se preguntó muchas veces que era eso- llegue a casa- dijo entrando más no hubo respuesta después de aquel incidente nada había vuelto a ser como antes…

Flashback

* * *

Un pelirosa corría hacia su casa emocionado- Llegue a casa!- exclamó emocionado- Bienvenido a casa- apareció una mujer hermosa de cabello rosa al igual que su hijo – Mamá donde está papá? mira saque excelente calificación en el examen de hoy- dijo mientras sonreía – además esta vez no me copie, es en serio- añadió- wow hijo te luciste en este examen como es que sacaste buena calificación?- pregunto la pelirosa- ah? pues lucy me ayudó a estudiar (además de que erza estaba sentada detrás de mi)- pensó lo ultimo con una cara de terror, pues al parecer la tensión de tener a un demonio detrás de ti era la mejor forma de sacar lo mejor de si- pues a tu padre le agradará mucho esto, es un gran avance en ti hijo sigue mejorando- dijo ella – por cierto mamá- le dijo con algo de duda- creo que quiero invitar a salir a lucy- dijo el pelirosa sorprendiéndola, iba a abrir la boca cuando su madre lo interrumpió – ya se a que viene esto, quieres consejos- dijo, más el pelirosa asintió algo sonrojado- pues si – porque no la invitas a cenar esta tarde con nosotros – le aconsejó ella haciendo que el se sorprendiera – ir asi tan rápido? – preguntó – pues claro me encantaría conocer a tu amiga de la que tanto hablas- ahh yo no siempre hablo de ella- dijo mintiendo – si como digas- hizo una pausa y dijo – que esperas… llamala ahora – dijo – ahh claro pero una cosa, no tengo su numero – dijo rascándose la nuca – mejor voy a su casa a decirle – salio de su casa y en camino a la casa de la rubia…

Iba algo feliz ya que desde que empezó el día solo le pasaban cosas buenas, con ese pensamiento se dijo a si mismo "que puede salir mal" mentalmente, sin saber que pasaría al final del día…

Fin Flashback

* * *

El pelirosa se levantó de la cama ni siquiera sabia que se había quedado dormido, estaba todo sudado debido a que estaba el pequeño ventilador que daba con el sofá donde se había dormido estaba apagado y las ventanas estaban cerradas, el ambiente en si era tétrico ya que empezaba a anochecer, se fue a prepararse para ir a casa de lucy y averiguar que era lo que quería decirle ya que la curiosidad lo mata...

**Hola soy fairykyojin espero que les este gustando aqui el primer cap pronto subire el 2do...**

**que creen que habra pasado 3 años atras? porque natsu tiene esa actitud? lucy lograra ayudarlo? esto lo sabran si siguen leyendo y espero con ansias sus reviews sean criticas positivas o negativas me ayudaran a mejorar y me despido titan fairy bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola perdon por la demora pero es que mi vida es un caso y la escuela y aahh

Bueno gracias por los reviews de parte de…

**YessCristopher**

**nalugruvia**

**Sakura**

Bueno aquí el cap de hoy espero les guste

* * *

Convencido y volviendo a ser como antes

*casa de lucy*

Natsu se encontraba en frente de la casa de Lucy esperando a que esta abriera – Lucy! – llamaba Natsu a su amiga – **le abra pasado algo **– se dijo Natsu mentalmente – ya voy! – se escucho la voz de Lucy, Lucy lo dejó entrar mientras lo saludaba y este respondía, Lucy había hecho palomitas para comer mientras veían la película la cual para ambos les aburría hasta que Lucy apagó la DVD.

– sabes creo que ya debería decirte porque te invité a venir , Natsu había mostrado una cara de interés por lo dicho – que es, que querías decirme? – preguntó rápidamente curioso.

algo que hizo soltar una pequeña risilla a Lucy a lo que respondió – Natsu, la razón por la que te invité es…- hizo una pequeña pausa

- no te vallas a ir después de que te diga – dijo rápidamente, a lo que Natsu respondió – está bien no me ire – dijo el pelirosa – Natsu quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes – dijo Lucy un poco asustada por la reacción que esperaba de su amigo más no hubo respuesta lo miró y Natsu por fin habló – Lucy… ya habíamos hablado de esto… antes – dijo Natsu – pero es enserio quiero ayudarte a volver ser tu… a olvidar a tus padres – dijo Lucy haciendo que Natsu abriera los ojos como platos, Lucy vió en la cara de Natsu como este temblaba un poco – como puedes decir eso, como quieres que los olvide después de su asesinato tan estúpido! – gritó Natsu, asustando a Lucy – porque quiero que vuelvas, no puedes quedarte atrapado por el pasado es momento de que avances! – gritó también Lucy haciendo que Natsu… llorara? Asi es el pelirosa estaba a punto de empezar a llorar- perdón Natsu pero tienes que hacerlo – dijo Lucy a la vez que lo abrazaba y este empezaba a llorar en su pecho correspondiendo a su abrazo – esta bien… lo hare – sollozo Natsu a la vez que se acercaba más (de lo que podía) al cuerpo de Lucy…

* * *

Días después (precisamente en fin de semana)

Día 1 (ya sabran porque el día :3)

*en casa de Natsu*

Una rubia y un pelirosa entraban a la casa de este ultimo – muy bien Natsu primero lo que debemos cambiar es tu personalidad desde aquello – dijo con cuidado la chica – te haz vuelto mas frio, antipático y menos alegre entre otras cosas – dijo con un dedo en su mentón – debes recordar como eras antes decidido, alegre, emocionado, simpático… - la rubia había seguido mencionando varias características que Natsu se preguntaba como es que conocía más de su yo de antes y menos de su yo presente

– entonces hagamos un juego que tal si recuerdas y simulamos como eran nuestras conversaciones antes cada vez que llegábamos al colegio? - dijo la rubia – esta bien probemos eso – dijo Natsu algo dudoso…

-minutos después-

- es necesario usar el uniforme del instituto? – preguntó Natsu – Natsu estamos simulando asi que tiene que parecer real – dijo la fémina – además le da un toque mas divertido – agregó riendo Lucy – **Lucy sigue siendo la misma de antes no ha cambiado – **pensó Natsu – bueno empezamos – dijo ella – buenos días! – exclamó de improvisto la chica espantando al muchacho – ahh buenos días – dijo dudoso – Natsu lo dices con desgane antes saludabas con mas fuerza – repite conmigo – buenos días! – dijo ella – que lo repitas te dije 1…2…3 – dijo lucy para después decir – buenos días! – al unísono – muy bien eso es un progreso, ahora la conversación – dijo para empezar a conversar (N.A: sigue siendo simulación)…

* * *

Día 2

*casa de Lucy*

- Muy para que me llamaste? – Preguntó el pelirosa a la rubia – pues vamos a seguir con lo de ayer, chicos! – exclamó Lucy, en la cocina aparecieron 2 pelinegros – Gee hee tiempos sin hablarnos Salamander – dijo uno de ellos – es raro que no hayas saltado a golpearme cabeza de lava – dijo el otro, Natsu abrió grande los ojos – Gray, Gajeel que hacen aquí? – Preguntó Natsu – pues como veras nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que viene – dijo Gray al momento de saltar encima del pelirosa a golpearle – que pasa no te vas a defender, no vas a pelear inútil ojos biscos – dijo Gray mientras seguía golpeándolo

Ahí fue cuando Natsu se enteró de lo que pasaba –**quieren que vuelva a pelear contra ellos como lo hacía todo el tiempo **– dijo en su mente, después de pensarlo decidió contra-atacar por fin primero lo golpeaba lento con fuerza para que después se empezara a ver una nube de polvo – oye no te olvides de mi gee hee hee! – rió gajeel para después entrar a la pelea mientras que una rubia los miraba con una gota en la nuca – de la que se olvidaron fue de mi – dijo Lucy, después vió (de lo poco que se veía) como en la cara de Natsu se marcaba una sonrisa, cosa que la hizo sonreir mientras se sonrojaba…

Horas después de noche

*en la calle*

Lucy y Natsu caminaban solos a altas horas de la noche, ya que después de la pelea ella lo invito a comer ya que debía tener hambre, - Luce me he divertido hoy, gracias a ti – agradeció el pelirosa – de nada, por cierto dijiste Luce como me llamabas antes - dijo ella – pues si acabo de recordar que te llamaba de esa forma – dijo Natsu mirando hacia el cielo nocturno – no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado – dijo un poco triste – lo siento por haberlo olvidado, es solo que casi no hablábamos durante este tiempo – dijo el pelirosa dando una razón – bueno aquí nos despedimos, nos vemos mañana en el instituto – dijo Lucy – adiós Natsu – agregó – adiós Luce – dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

Ambos se fueron a sus casas tomando caminos diferentes – tal vez no sea tan malo esto- dijo Natsu en voz baja…

* * *

**Fin… del cap**

**bueno aqui el 2do cap espero les haya gustado**

**Y bueno no se si se daran cuenta pero el principal protagonista es Lucy ya que ella tendra más protagonismo que Natsu que es de quien se trata la historia principalmente**

**pues buenos dias, buenas tardes, buenas noches cualquier parte del día en que estes leyendo esto**

**se despide Fairy Kyojin XD bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola tanto tiempo bueno aqui con el 3er cap de Comenzando Otra vez hay un poquito de NaLu pero poco ya que no puedo avanzar tanto la relación de estos 2 además de que hacer OoC es muy difícil(a mi parecer) y pues bn debo aclarar que mi horario de clases es muy horrible el año pasado eran más tardes libres ahora solo tengo el viernes en la tarde libre además de q los profesores son unos hijos de ... bueno mandan muchas tareas q me cagan asi q me es muy difícil el subir caps rapidos bueno sin mas los dejo con el cap **

* * *

Chapter 3

La fuerza de Titania

* * *

*Casa de Lucy*

En la casa de la rubia conversando mientras tomaban té Lucy y Erza hablaban del pelirosa…

- entonces Natsu aceptó la ayuda me estás diciendo, como lo convenciste después de tantos intentos ? - hablo la de pelo escarlata

- pues eso, no puedo contártelo es algo entre él y yo- dijo Lucy tartamudeando y toda roja

- bueno no te voy a insistir, entonces vas a necesitar mi ayuda o algo así ? – preguntó Erza

- en realidad si, si queremos que Natsu vuelva a ser como antes, tendrá que ser de todo incluyendo sus miedos, lo que más odia y lo que más le guste todo- dijo seria la rubia

- a eso de los miedos, te refieres a mí ? -

- ahh eso no no claro que no – dijo nerviosa la blonda

- descuida no tienes por qué tener miedo, estoy consciente de que yo era uno de los miedos de Natsu, estoy segura de eso – dijo de manera orgullosa? (N.A: esa Erza :3)

- bueno si tú lo dices – dijo temerosa y curiosa la chica

- tráelo aquí voy a decirle algo – dijo seria dando una orden Erza

- s-si! – dijo asustada Lucy

* * *

*Casa de Natsu*(aclaro que son las 10:37 am domingo)

En la habitación del pelirosa se escuchaba el timbre de su celular, cosa que lo despertó molestándolo…

-uhm 5 minutos más – de un movimiento su mano cayo en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama justamente donde estaba su celular, presionando justamente en la tecla para contestar (N.A: cosas del destino o mejor dicho cosas del destino que yo hice :3)

- Hola Nats – se escuchó a la rubia siendo interrumpida al otro lado de la línea…

- porque mierdas no contestas?! – se escuchó fuerte a pesar de no estar en altavoz despertando al muchacho

- ahh es Erza! – gritó Natsu

- esa soy yo y te pregunte porque rayos no contestas – dijo enojada aunque con menos fuerza

- perdón es que estaba durmiendo – se disculpó el pelirosa

- bueno de todos modos no es nada para lo que enojarse – dijo sin importancia titania

- ahh esta bien (y lo dice la primera en enojarse) – dijo lo ultimo mentalmente

- bueno te llamamos para que vengas aquí a casa de Lucy y tienes menos de 15 min. para venir aquí o de lo contrario… - no alcanzo a terminar ya que Natsu había colgado la llamada

- mierda tengo 15 min. para llegar a casa o ire directamente a lo que será mi tumba – dijo serio

Rápidamente se empezó a vestir para ir a correr a la casa de su amiga, la casa de Lucy no quedaba precisamente ni lejos ni cerca se podría decir

* * *

Minutos después en…

*Casa de Lucy*

- ya quedan pocos min. – hizo una pausa – va a morir –

- hah no digas esas cosas! – exclamó Lucy

- ya llegue! – se escuchó la voz de Natsu afuera de la casa

- ya voy – dijo la rubia para abrir

Pero fue un error ya que este entro rápido cayendo, empujando, llevándose consigo, a la rubia (error claro que no)

Natsu y Lucy habían caído al suelo quedando en una pose muy comprometedora

Este quedó encima de ella quedando sus rostros separados por unos escasos centímetros

Su mano derecha quedó justamente en el pecho de la chica

-Natsu me estas tocando… el pecho – dijo Lucy con una pequeña lagrima en un ojo y toda sonrojada

- jah que, ahh perdón! – exclamó dándose cuenta de como estaban

- no te llame para que ligaras con Lucy, Natsu – dijo calmada y con un pequeño y apenas notable sonrojo Erza

- no me la estoy ligando esto fue un accidente un accidente! – exclamó rápido Natsu

- no importa ya dejémoslo asi – dijo tranquilizándose la rubia

- esta bien concuerdo contigo – dijo la titania

- y bien para que me llamaron? – preguntó Natsu

- cierto olvide porque te cité aquí, pues es para darte una pequeña ayuda – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de terror

- oye Erza cambia esa mirada – dijo Lucy asustada por lo que iba a pasar…

* * *

**bueno aqui culmina este cap de esta historia nos leeremos la prox semana se despide el titan fairy**

**P.D: estoy seguro de que pensaran q el cap es muy corto pero es q tengo q forzar a la inspiracion a venir a mi para ayudarme y cuesta mucho D: bueno ahora si bye bye**


End file.
